


Hidden Away

by ASchwartz33



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Armed Robbery, Friends to Lovers, Kakayamaweek2020, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Public Sex, Smut, Suits, day 1: modern au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASchwartz33/pseuds/ASchwartz33
Summary: Kakashi and Tenzo are lawyers out at a work dinner with their boss, when the restaurant is a victim of armed robbery while both men are in the bathroom!Written for Kakayama week 2020! Day 1: modern AU
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 30
Kudos: 69





	Hidden Away

Kakashi fidgeted in his seat, his bladder threatening to overflow at any moment as he waited for a break in the conversation to excuse himself. He was at a work function, at a fancy restaurant in the rich end of town. 

Honestly, he hadn't even wanted to be here. Kakashi was hoping to fake an illness and sit out his boss's important announcement. Their company was merging with another, and the table was full of pretentious assholes who had more money than they were worth. 

In his opinion, there were only two people at this dinner who were worth an ounce of his time. Unfortunately, one of those two people was his boss, Tsunade Senju, owner of the Senju law firm. The other, his work partner, had managed to excuse himself to the restroom already, and Kakashi was jealous. 

He was about to piss himself in a fancy suit, all because the owner of the Uchiha firm wouldn't quit asking him questions. 

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to need to excuse myself for a moment." Kakashi finally interrupted, pointedly ignoring the death glare Tsunade was sending his way. It didn't matter. The deal was done already. There was no need for him to allow his bladder to explode. 

"Oh. Certainly." Fugaku Uchiha replied politely, moving on to a new topic as Kakashi walked away from the table. 

~

When the silver-haired lawyer entered the bathroom, Tenzo was just making his way over to the sink. Kakashi smiled at the younger man, taking a relaxing breath now that he had finally escaped the stress of the dinner. 

"You sure managed to escape quickly." Kakashi spoke with a grin. A quick glance around the room told him that they were alone, and able to express themselves freely. 

Tenzo shot him a flat look, then turned away as Kakashi approached the urinal. "I wasn't  _ escaping.  _ I just needed to use the restroom." 

"Sure, sure." Kakashi teased, loving how easy it was to get under his partner's skin. They had known each other for a very long time, and Tenzo was one of few people he truly enjoyed being around. 

"Kakashi." Tenzo warned, drying his hands as Kakashi finished his business. 

"Seriously, Tenzo, what do you think about Fugaku? He seems like a smart man." Kakashi prodded, hoping to have one more chat before having to return to the group. 

When he made his way to the sink, Tenzo was still there, brows furrowed in thought as he leaned against the wall by the door. "He does. I don't think he's trying to push Tsunade out, if that's what you're worried about." 

Kakashi huffed a laugh. Tenzo could always read him so well. Instead of outright admitting that it  _ had  _ been his main worry, he changed the subject, drying his hands carefully. "Did you want to hit the gym tonight? All of this has been pretty stressful." 

Tenzo chuckled. They had been working out together for years, though Kakashi would never admit that part of the reason for that was that he enjoyed watching Tenzo get sweaty. 

Tenzo had never shown an inkling of wanting to take their relationship further than friendship in the ten years they had known each other. Kakashi had flirted with him constantly, though he was mildly certain that the man thought he was just messing around. 

"Sure." Tenzo answered with a shrug. Separating himself from the wall to walk with him back to the table. Before his friend had even touched the door, they could hear yelling from the front room, and then the obvious sounds of gunfire, and then screaming. Tenzo flinched immediately, hand moving away from the handle on the door as if it was burnt. 

Kakashi moved past him, his heart beating a million miles an hour as he carefully inched the door open, just enough to look out with one eye. 

The room was in disarray. All of the customers and waiters were on the floor, hands raised up in the air as several men in masks moved around the tables. 

Kakashi's breath caught in his throat as one of the gunmen shot a random woman who had been digging through her purse, but he felt his stomach drop as one of the men yelled at the one closest to them. 

"Check the bathrooms! We don't need any more hostages!" 

Kakashi shut the door quickly, grabbing Tenzo by the front of his shirt and pulling him into a stall. "Quick," he whispered harshly, "climb up on the toilet."

"They'll find us!" Tenzo whispered back, his brown eyes widened with fear. 

"Just do it!" Kakashi hissed, climbing up beside the man and hunching down so they couldn't be seen over the top. 

The door was on a wall adjacent to the stalls, and Kakashi  _ hoped  _ that leaving the stall door open was enough to make an intruder believe that no one was in there. He pulled the door inward enough to show that it was clearly vacated, and as a partial cover for them in case it wasn't enough. 

Kakashi wasn't sure it would work, but it was the only option they had. 

Almost as soon as his hand pulled away from the stall door, the main door to the bathroom flung open. Kakashi stopped breathing, and could feel Tenzo shaking beside him. More gunfire rang out from another room, the echo and screams leading Kakashi to believe that someone had been found in the women's restroom next to them. 

Slow footsteps echoed loudly, the sound almost covered by the blood Kakashi could hear pulsing through his ears. At this rate, they would be busted by the sound of Kakashi's heart beating out of his chest. 

The footsteps paused, and Kakashi could see the tip of one shoe from under the stall. It was too much. He closed his eyes tightly, wishing that he was religious and had someone to pray to, and wishing he had been at least able to spare Tenzo from an untimely death in the bathroom. 

His eyes opened when a finger looped around one of the ones he had braced against the wall of the stall, and he knew it was Tenzo. Because his friend was likely just as terrified right now as he was. 

Then, just as Kakashi was contemplating blowing their cover to die with his lips against Tenzo's, the man turned and started to walk away. 

The door to the bathroom opened and shut again, and both men waited a minute before exhaling shakily. Kakashi climbed down off of the toilet first, taking care not to make any noise, then helping Tenzo down. 

Kakashi buried his face in his hands, wanting to yell because  _ how the hell had that just worked?  _

Now, they were screwed. It wasn't likely that they would get another warning before someone came into the bathroom again, and they wouldn't be able to keep themselves hidden constantly. Kakashi's calves were already trying to cramp up from the strain of the hunched position. 

Kakashi forced himself to breathe, and finally took a moment to look at his friend. 

Tenzo was already watching him, his brown eyes deadened in that creepy way he had always done when shit hit the fan in the courtroom. "What the fuck do we do  _ now _ ?" Tenzo whispered. 

"Do you have your phone?" Kakashi asked in a hushed tone, patting his own pockets down even though he knew he didn't have his own. His cellphone was sitting in his car, something Tsunade had insisted on. 

Tenzo shook his head. Of course, he wouldn't be one to break Tsunade's rules. 

"Fuck." Kakashi hissed, pacing across the floor. 

Tenzo's hands reached out, gripping his arms and forcing him to stop walking. "Kakashi." He whispered harshly. "Calm down." 

Kakashi fought to stand still, looking at his friend and longtime crush in desperation. "Tenzo… there's a good chance we both die here. They've already  _ killed  _ people. I don't see this going down without a shootout."

Tenzo swallowed, looking away. "I know. I just don't think it will help to get worked up. We need to stay calm."

Tenzo was right.  _ Of course  _ Tenzo was right. But Kakashi looked at his friend and wondered if this was the last time they were ever going to be together. On impulse, he reached out, pulling the younger man in for a tight hug. 

Tenzo went willingly, not even questioning Kakashi's motives. 

"Tenzo…" Kakashi whispered, "I need to tell you something." 

Tenzo huffed a laugh. "Is this one of those,  _ I need to tell you this before we die _ , type of things?"

Kakashi laughed silently as well. The cheesiness of it all was not lost on him. After all, what good would come of confessing his feelings now? "Well… maybe I'll wait to tell you until we are out of here." 

"No!" Tenzo whispered. "I'm sorry. Please… tell me."

It was obvious that Tenzo was aware of the unlikely scenario of them living through this. If any of the shooters needed to use the bathroom, they were screwed. If they made a noise, they were screwed.

Kakashi flushed red, pulling back just enough to look Tenzo in the eyes. "I… kind of… have a crush on you."

Tenzo's eyes widened. "You do? Since  _ when?" _

Kakashi felt like all of his blood was in his face at once, the weight of his confession dragging him into a slouch. "Well… since I was 18?"

Tenzo's brows furrowed immediately, and his hand swung up to smack Kakashi in the side of the head. 

"Ouch!" Kakashi hissed, rubbing the sore spot. "What was that for?"

"You waited  _ this long _ to tell me that? That's practically as long as we've  _ known each other." _ Tenzo whispered violently. 

"I'm sorry! I just… I always flirted with you and you didn't seem…  _ interested _ ." Kakashi admitted quietly. 

Tenzo's face wrinkled again. If they weren't stuck in such a horrible situation, Kakashi might have laughed about it. "Kakashi… I've liked you since the  _ day we met.  _ I assumed you were just messing with me because you  _ knew _ ." 

Kakashi narrowed his eyes playfully. " _ You  _ didn't tell  _ me _ either. Maybe I should smack  _ you! _ " He whispered. 

Tenzo smiled halfheartedly, hands tightening on Kakashi's shoulders. "But… it doesn't really matter  _ now _ , does it? There is a good chance we won't make it out of here." 

Kakashi had no answer for that. He could still hear muffled yelling and the occasional sound of something breaking in the front room. He sat silently, watching Tenzo's eyes change to something a little more solemn. 

"So what do we do?" Tenzo whispered again, moving his hands down to grip Kakashi's pale ones. 

Kakashi huffed a laugh, falling back on his natural flirting defense. "I can think of a few things we could do." He replied with a wink. 

Tenzo's brown eyes furrowed at the joke, but the ends of his lips tilted up into a smile. It was much different than the usual blushing and floundering that he got in return to his propositions. "Oh yeah?" Tenzo challenged, his voice nearly silent. "What did you have in mind?" 

Kakashi was thrown for a loop. Even after confessing his feelings, he didn't think Tenzo's response to his flirting would change so drastically. He was a bit skeptical. Was this a challenge? Did he think Kakashi would chicken out?

_ Or was Tenzo really interested? _

Tenzo was watching him, waiting expectantly for an answer. 

"Maa… well we could always have our  _ last day on Earth  _ sex." Kakashi said with a sly grin. 

Tenzo cocked an eyebrow, a smirk playing across his lips. "And what? Use the _hand_ _soap_ as lube?" 

Kakashi grimaced.  _ "No way _ . That just burns."

Tenzo flushed red immediately, nearly choking on his air at the response. Kakashi barely managed to contain a snicker. 

"I do  _ not  _ want to know why you know that." Tenzo answered quietly. 

Kakashi huffed a silent laugh, pulling Tenzo tighter up against him. "I'm just messing with you Tenzo. I  _ literally  _ have a bottle of lube in my pocket." 

Tenzo sputtered. "Wha- why?" He whispered violently. 

Kakashi just shrugged. "You never know when it will come in  _ handy _ ." 

Tenzo stared at him.  _ "How  _ could that come in handy at a business meeting?"

Kakashi shot him a flat look. "Maybe if we're stuck in the bathroom and probably going to die?"

Tenzo frowned, turning away, and Kakashi wondered if he took his joke too far. After all, they  _ were  _ in real danger here. 

"Okay." Tenzo whispered, looking up at Kakashi through his eyelashes. 

Kakashi's breath hitched. "Okay?" He questioned. 

Tenzo nodded. "Let's have sex. It's not like we need to worry about being indecent." 

Kakashi's brain was frozen. For the last ten years, he had  _ dreamed  _ about having sex with Tenzo. Of course, he never imagined it would be in a public restroom during a robbery… but he didn't really have many options at the moment. "Uh… so…"

Tenzo gripped his hands tightly.  _ "Kakashi _ … we don't exactly have a lot of time here. The longer we wait, the less likely we'll get our chance."

Kakashi nodded absently, his hands moving on their own to unbutton Tenzo's shirt. Hands shot up to stop him immediately. 

"What's wrong?" Kakashi whispered, silver brows furrowing in concern. 

Tenzo pursed his lips for a moment. "I just… if we get killed, I don't want to be found naked with your dick up my ass. I'd at least like to have my clothes on." 

The admission forced a laugh out of Kakashi's throat, and he reached up to cover his mouth immediately. Both men remained silent for a few minutes, the time feeling infinite even as Kakashi counted out the seconds in his head. 

_ Good. No one heard him.  _

They both breathed a relieved sigh, and Kakashi smiled at him shyly. "Fair enough. Clothes on, then." 

Tenzo returned his smile, leaning up to kiss Kakashi for the first time. 

To say it was magical was an understatement. Kakashi felt the sparks flying down his spine, his heart beating even faster than it was before. 

Tenzo's lips were soft, and his mouth tasted like the fancy wine Tsunade had ordered for the table. His arms drifted around Tenzo's middle, sliding under the man's suit jacket. 

Tenzo bit back a groan, but Kakashi had heard the barest hint of it. 

_ Perhaps this was too dangerous.  _

"Are you going to be able to be quiet?" Kakashi murmured quietly. 

Tenzo huffed a laugh, their lips still touching. "Yes." He whispered. 

Kakashi took his word for it, pulling away and stripping himself of his jacket. 

"I thought we were keeping our clothes on?" Tenzo whispered, one brown eyebrow raised. 

Kakashi made a show of dropping his coat to the floor, gesturing to the garment. "On your knees, Tenzo." He practically purred. 

Tenzo shivered, but complied, kneeling down on the gray jacket as Kakashi circled around behind him. Tenzo looked nervous, so Kakashi kneeled behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and breathing on his ear. "Relax, Tenzo." 

He knew his words were falling on deaf ears. This was dangerous.  _ Beyond foolish _ . The fact that they thought this was even  _ remotely  _ a good idea should have them committed to the looney bin. Still, Tenzo appeared to make an attempt, his shoulders slacking a little and his hips backing up into Kakashi's. 

Kakashi reached down into his pocket, digging past his wallet to find the small bottle of lube he had hidden in there. Kakashi pushed on Tenzo's back, encouraging him to lean forward onto the jacket. The younger man startled a bit when Kakashi carefully opened the bottle, and he felt a little bad. He placed a firm hand on Tenzo's back, his hand drifting down to reach the waistband of the man's dress pants. Tenzo assisted, leaning on his elbows and reaching in front of himself to unfasten his belt and the button on his pants. The zipper was barely audible, but it still made kakashi cringe a small amount. 

Kakashi pulled Tenzo's pants down, just enough to expose the soft globes of his ass. He couldn't help himself. His hands gripped the visible skin, spreading the cheeks a little and hearing Tenzo's breath hitch. 

" _ Kakashi _ ." Tenzo whispered. Even with his voice practically silent, Kakashi could hear the anticipation. Tenzo wanted this nearly as much as he did, if not more. 

"Are you sure about this, Tenzo?" Kakashi whispered, needing a bit of confirmation. 

_ "Kakashi… _ quit stalling." Tenzo mumbled. 

Kakashi chuckled silently, reaching down with lubed fingers. 

Stretching Tenzo was easy… aside from watching the man try to keep his noises controlled. This was a  _ terrible  _ idea, but Tenzo kept insisting he could control himself. 

Kakashi didn't tease him much. He kept strictly to the stretching, and didn't attempt to probe at Tenzo's prostate. Tenzo was bent over the coat still, hands clasped tightly over his mouth as his legs shook from the effort of holding himself up. 

_ It was almost hard for Kakashi to pull his fingers back.  _

When he lined up, Tenzo remained still, taking shaky breaths as Kakashi slowly sheathed himself. The older man bit back a groan, hands digging into Tenzo's skin just above his waistline. 

A few thrusts in, and Kakashi realized this  _ wasn't right.  _ If this was to be their only time together, he wanted to at least  _ see Tenzo's face.  _ He paused, and Tenzo turned to look at him immediately. 

"Turn over." Kakashi whispered. "I want to see you." 

Tenzo's face was red, but he flipped himself as soon as Kakashi pulled out. After some awkward fumbling, Tenzo's legs were up on Kakashi's shoulders. It was really the only way to comfortably face each other without taking at least one leg of Tenzo's pants off. 

When Kakashi pressed inside again, Tenzo's hands flew up to cover his mouth. Brown eyes fluttered on his sweaty face, and Kakashi couldn't help but be happy that this may be the last thing he ever saw. Tenzo was gorgeous. People often overlooked him, and thought that he was  _ plain _ . Kakashi knew better. 

He thrust carefully, trying not to moan as Tenzo clenched and spread wide on his cock. It felt like heaven, and it was difficult to keep himself in check. 

Kakashi was fairly certain at least one moan leaked out into the quiet bathroom, but Tenzo was managing fairly well. Kakashi had pulled up the man's shirt, hoping that neither of them would end up with a load of semen on their suits. 

Tenzo orgasmed in near silence, his eyes rolling back and his body clenching around Kakashi like a vice. He hadn't  _ planned  _ on finishing inside of Tenzo's ass… but the feeling of being milked by the tight muscles around his cock was too much, and he couldn't find the strength to pull out. 

Kakashi dropped down as well as he could, struggling to get close enough for a kiss with Tenzo's legs still in his shoulders. Tenzo met him halfway, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. 

After Kakashi pulled out, and both men cleaned up enough, they cuddled up against the wall opposite the door. 

They clung to each other, Kakashi's suit jacket discarded a few feet away from them. It would only be a matter of time before the whole situation was resolved… one way or another. The sounds outside had slowly dissipated to the point where Kakashi was tempted to peek out of the door. Tenzo refused to let him go, tucked into Kakashi's side. 

It felt like hours of waiting, though Tenzo's watch told them that it had only been an hour and a half since this whole thing began. Eventually, the yelling started up again, but this time it was  _ different.  _

_ "Police! Everyone put your hands in the air!" _

Kakashi and Tenzo stood quickly, sharing wide-eyed glances and flinching as gunfire rang out. It was really unclear what was happening when everything was muffled. 

The door was kicked open, and both men immediately had their hands up in the air. Two police officers filed in, one with a gun trained on them, and the other checking the stalls. Kakashi's heart was beating fast, but he let out a relieved breath all the same. 

The officer that checked the stalls moved to them, frisking them for weapons before clearing them as civilians. Kakashi was afraid to look at Tenzo, because now they were going to  _ survive  _ this whole ordeal, and he wasn't sure how much of what Tenzo had said was simply being caught up  _ in the moment.  _

They were led outside, where several ambulances waited and dozens of police officers were wandering. 

Kakashi was ambushed by Tsunade, who threw her weight at him. "Kakashi! Tenzo! I thought you were  _ dead! _ "

Kakashi watched as Tenzo was locked into the same death-grip he had just escaped. They still had to give their statements and information to the police officers, but Tsunade prompted them for answers quickly. "What the hell happened?! I saw them checking the bathrooms!" 

Kakashi was tired, and ready to sit down in a  _ real  _ chair. "Maa… we managed to hide in the stall." 

"Yeah." Tenzo replied, rubbing a hand behind his sore neck. Everyone in the crowd looked  _ beyond  _ exhausted, the stress of the experience wearing everyone thin. 

Kakashi considered himself lucky. He hadn't had to deal with hardly any of it. He had been hidden away in a bathroom with his best friend the entire time. Kakashi finally turned to meet brown eyes, and smiled softly when warm fingers reached out to grip his own. 

If Tsunade noticed two of her employees holding hands, she was kind enough not to mention it. 

~

It was  _ hours  _ before anyone was released to go home. Both men were far too exhausted for any sort of life-altering conversations. Tenzo offered to let Kakashi stay at his place for the night, and the older man agreed without a pause. He didn't  _ want  _ to be home alone, especially knowing that Tenzo was out there alone as well. Not after what they had gone through. 

Instead, Kakashi fell asleep with his arms wrapped around his oldest friend, in a borrowed pair of shorts that he would likely commandeer as his own. Tenzo leaned back against him, humming contentedly, and Kakashi knew in that moment that he was never going to let Tenzo go. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, but take it easy on me! I started writing this yesterday, and was shocked I managed to finish it in time. 
> 
> Big thank you to @eternal-survivor and @gigglestorm14 for helping me push through to finish this!


End file.
